


Demons I Get...

by primreceded



Category: Silent Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	Demons I Get...

**Title:** Demons I Get...  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Silent Hill movie verse  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Roger Avery, Christophe Gans, Konami, and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Rose DaSilva  
 **Prompt:** Horror @ [drabbles20in20](http://community.livejournal.com/drabbles20in20)  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **W/C:** 100  
 **A/N:** None

 

Unspeakable things, here, that she's heard and seen. Done. This place is a nightmare, an ashy hell filled with monsters and evil. Filled with people who are more terrifying and more brutal than any creature found in this place.

They are capable of hurting a child, of hurting innocent people for their own gain without remorse or feeling. In the name of God, what in the name of God has happened here? No one has come to save them, no one will take them home. Who will save her?

The human heart is a far scarier place than any other.


End file.
